Career Enhancement Program: Project Summary/Abstract The goal of the Career Enhancement Program (CEP) is to use the translational research resources at the MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) to solicit and award faculty-level investigators interested in intensive career development in the field of melanoma research to improve melanoma early detection, prevention, and treatment. Experienced mentors serve to assist CEP awardees to develop their careers as melanoma experts, with the goal to reduce the morbidity and mortality from this disease. The CEP will support up to three one-year awards of $50,000 annually, with a second-year renewal based on acceptable progress. Funds for the CEP include an annual $50,000 from the SPORE throughout the duration of the overall award, as well as up to $100,000 per year in institutional ?matching funds? from MDACC. Candidates will include the most promising faculty-level investigators from our institution as well as from the entire Texas Medical Center, and other SPOREs, with which we interact. The selection of CEP awardees will be based on the scientific uniqueness, quality, and novelty of the research proposal and the appropriateness of the mentoring plan, which will be evaluated and scored by our Internal and External Advisory Boards (IAB; EAB). The awardees will meet with their designated mentors regularly and with CEP leadership at least monthly, and are expected to participate in and report their progress at monthly SPORE investigator meetings and annual IAB/EAB meetings. The CEP is led by Dr. Elizabeth Grimm for mentees with laboratory-based projects and Dr. Jeffrey E. Lee for mentees with clinical projects; both will be involved to mentor translational researchers.